


The Lone Survivor

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [37]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Angst, Destroyed Home, F!Red Alert, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lone Survivor, Rescue, Short One Shot, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strika may have rescued her from the burning ruins of her village, but Red Alert is far from being okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lone Survivor

"...You know, if you're hurt, you can say something."

 

The young woman in her arms sniffled as they continued further into the woods.  The blanket she was wrapped in was brought up to wipe her tears, but the edges were soaked enough from repeated use.

 

Strika sighed.  This poor woman had not stopped ever since she found her in the wreckage of that village she passed.  Though the succubus had not been there, she could tell from the damage and wreckage left behind that whoever had attacked had left no one else alive.

 

How this young woman had survived, she didn't know.  But perhaps the wrecked and burnt house she had to pull off the survivor was the reason.  If she had been knocked out from the falling debris...

 

Anyway, it did not matter.  This woman needed help and she had burns on her that needed to be treated.  But it was a long ways away from her home.  If there was someplace she could get her help faster.

 

"Do you... know anyone from outside your village?  Friends?  Family who may be living elsewhere?"

 

Strika looked down at the smaller woman when she didn't get a response only to see her shivering, curling up further into the blanket as sniffles started up again.

 

Thunder clapped in the distance and the succubus sighed again.  She would either have to find an inn to take shelter and find first aid for the woman tonight or hope to hold out under a tree and wait for the storm to pass quickly.

 

This was going to be a long night.

 

END


End file.
